User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 006
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Jessie shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Afterwards, Kenzi chose not to shuffle cards from her hand into the Deck and therefore she didn't draw any new card. Special credit is given to DB_Dragon_General from Pojo for the creation of Kenzi's cards. The "Dragonborg" cards used by Kenzi appear here: http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=1265085 Turn 1: Jessie She activates "Ritetouched Yamadron Ritual", sending " " from her Deck to the GY to Ritual Summon "Yamadron Ritetouched" (1600/1800). She uses the effect of "Yamadron Ritetouched", inflicting 500 damage to Kenzi (Kenzi: 4000 > 3500) and letting Jessie to gain 500 LP (Jessie: 4000 > 4500). Turn 2: Kenzi Kenzi draws. She activates " ", Special Summoning "Dragonborg Archfiend" from her hand. (2950/1350). Since she controls "Dragonborg Archfiend", Kenzi Special Summons "Dragonborg Armament - Mega Claw" from her hand (1100/100), and uses the other effect of "Mega Claw", equipping it to "Dragonborg Archfiend". Kenzi Normal Summons "Dragonborg Armament - Fusion Reactor" from her hand (500/600), and uses the other effect of "Fusion Reactor", equipping it to "Dragonborg Archfiend". "Dragonborg Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Yamadron" (Jessie: 4500 > 3150). Kenzi uses the effect of "Fusion Reactor", since the equipped monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Kenzi can Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck with a Level equal to the destroyed monster's, which was 5. She Special Summons " " (2500/2500). "Adamante" attacks Jessie directly. (Jessie: 3150 > 650). Turn 3: Jessie Since her LP are 1000 or less, she adds 1 card from her hand to the top of the Deck and draws it, which is " ", and activates it, discarding "Grim Spell Totem" and activating " " from her hand. Jessie activates " ", but Kenzi uses the effect of "Mega Claw", destroying it to negate its activation. Since "Mega Claw" is destroyed while equipped to "Dragonborg Archfiend", Kenzi equips "Dragonborg Armaments - Cranial Feedback" to "Dragonborg Archfiend". Jessie uses the effect of "Grim Spell Totem", banishing it to add "Ritetouched Yamadron Ritual" from her GY to her hand and activating it, sending another copy of "Yamadron" from her Deck to the GY to Ritual Summon "Yamadron Ritetouched" (1600/1800). Since "Yamadron Ritetouched" is Ritual Summoned while "Yamadron" is in the GY, Jessie uses its effect, inflicting 500 damage to Kenzi (Kenzi: 3500 > 3000) and gaining 500 LP (Jessie: 650 > 1150). "Yamadron Ritetouched" can attack directly as per its effect. (Kenzi: 3000 > 1400). During the End Phase of the turn the GY effect of "Grim Spell Totem" is activated, Jessie can destroy 1 card Kenzi controls, choosing "Adamante". Turn 4: Kenzi Kenzi draws. She Normal Summons "Dragonborg Armaments - Spare Parts" (300/800), and uses its effect, equipping it to "Dragonborg Archfiend". She uses the effect of "Spare Parts", shuffling "Mega Claw" from her GY into the Deck to destroy "Yamadron Ritetouched". "Dragonborg Archfiend" attacks directly. (Jessie: 1150 > 0). Kenzi wins. Category:Blog posts